


Предательство

by natoth



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Зена оплакивает смерть Солана, Арес пытается ее взбодрить... в своем духе...





	Предательство

**Author's Note:**

> Данное произведение содержит цитаты из эпизодов "Maternal instinct" и "Bitter suite". Все персонажи “Xena Warrior Princess” принадлежат их создателям и MCA/Universal, Renaissance Pictures

Зена стояла на холодном ветру, отчаянно пытаясь изгнать этот образ из своей памяти. Но снова и снова она видела безжизненное лицо сына с заострившимися чертами, теребила его обмякшее тело, гладила его длинные светлые волосы. На следующий год он должен был подстричь их коротко, как подобало взрослому мужчине…

 

_Солан был бледен, как мел, под его глазами залегли синеватые круги, она держала его на коленях, укачивая, как младенца, пытаясь убедить себя, что ее сын просто спит._

_Да, он уснул и скоро проснется, она просто должна набраться терпения, она будет рядом, когда он откроет глаза, такие же синие, как у нее, и она скажет ему «Привет!»_

_Зена укачивала мальчика, прижимая к груди, стараясь не замечать, как холодны его руки. Ее сын, ее гордость, память о мужчине, любовь которого изменила ее, хотя она не подозревала об этом тогда. Утром он проснется, и она заберет его отсюда, они будут путешествовать вместе: Солан, она и Габби…_

_Ее рука остановилась, теребя прядь его мягких волос._

_Возможно, она найдет в себе силы, чтобы сказать ему правду, сказать, что его мать жива, что она рядом с ним… и что она никогда больше не оставит его… никогда…_

_— Проснись, Солан… я здесь, я вернулась… я с тобой… твоя мама с тобой…_

_Зена всхлипнула, глядя на его лицо, и убрала непослушную прядь волос с его холодного лба._

_Солан лежал на ее коленях, и внезапно страшная реальность обрушилась на нее снова. Ее сын не спит, ее сын мертв, став жертвой предательства ее лучшей подруги._

_Она услышала протяжный крик, похожий на вой раненого зверя, и не сразу осознала, что это ее голос…_

 

Зена стояла на утесе, не чувствуя, как снег хлещет ее по лицу, как немеет ее тело на пронизывающем ветру. Она кричала снова и снова, пытаясь избавиться от жгучей боли, терзающей ее изнутри, там, где было ее сердце.

Горное эхо искажало ее голос, и ей чудилось в его отзвуках, как смеется Каллисто, наслаждаясь ее горем, упиваясь ее болью.

Она пыталась не показывать своего отчаяния перед этой тварью, но боль была настолько острой, что терпеть не было сил.

Слезы катились по ее щекам, замерзая на ресницах, но Зена не чувствовала холода, ее тело было охвачено жаром, и это был жар от погребального костра, который поглотил ее сына, забрал его у нее.

 

_Она не хотела отдавать его. Эпини пришлось долго уговаривать ее, прежде чем Зена позволила амазонкам забрать его тело, чтобы подготовить к церемонии._

_Когда алое пламя побежало по вязанкам хвороста, лизнув сверток, лежащий на помостках, Зена едва сдержала крик. Она должна выглядеть сильной в глазах кентавров и амазонок. Она не позволит себе сломаться на виду у той, кто, подобно ядовитой змее, вкралась в ее доверие. Той, чьи губы сейчас шевелились, произнося слова:_

_— Я люблю тебя, Зена… Если бы я послушалась тебя…если бы я рассказала тебе о Надежде…_

_И она слышала свои собственные слова, тяжелые, полные презрения:_

_— Я верила тебе, Габриэль. Я верила тебе, а ты солгала мне._

_Мой сын умер из-за тебя!_

 

Зена всхлипнула, пользуясь тем, что никто не увидит ее слабость здесь, в этом пустынном месте. Это была ее вина, ее недосмотр. Она слишком доверяла Габриэль, и потеряла сына из-за своей беспечности.

Бораис говорил, что их сын будет мишенью для их врагов. Но кто мог предсказать, что истинную опасность представляют друзья, те, кого они подпускают близко, те, кому доверяют…

Она уже получала предупреждение раньше. Габриэль предала ее тогда, в Китае, отдала на растерзание людям Минг Тьена. Почему она простила ее тогда? Почему не вняла своему инстинкту?

Возможно, потому что тогда она причинила боль только ей. Но сейчас… сейчас все было по-другому.

Глупость подруги убила ее сына.

Если бы она прогнала эту змею тогда, ее мальчик был бы сейчас жив…

_Если бы…_

Она подняла лицо к небу, такому жестокому, такому равнодушному, и новый крик вырвался из ее груди, быстро перейдя в плач.

Боль не уходила.

Ей хотелось закрыть глаза и лечь на этот жесткий снег, только чтобы покончить с этим безумием.

Каллисто победила. Она уничтожила ее надежду на будущее и веру в людей. Зена чувствовала, как черная липкая бездна протянула к ней холодные лапы…

И снова безумный смех почудился ей в гуле ветра…

— Отличный голос, Зена! Ты бы могла еще и станцевать…

Зена вздрогнула, осознав, что смех был реальным, а не плодом её воображения.

Резко обернувшись, она увидела Ареса, который смотрел на неё, насмешливо прищурившись.

— Я понимаю твоё горе, Зена, но позволь спросить тебя: когда ты, наконец, что-нибудь предпримешь?

— Мой сын мертв, ты, бездушный ублюдок! Что я могу предпринять? — огрызнулась Зена, глядя на него с ненавистью.

Но Арес как будто не слышал ее.

— Я уже давно говорил тебе, что ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным. А ты спасаешь людей, защищаешь слабых…

Она слушала его, отрешенно кутаясь в плащ.

— Доверяешь тем, кто предает тебя.

В ее глазах вспыхнул недобрый огонь.

— Габриэль!

Арес подошел к ней вплотную и прошептал на ухо.

— Отомсти ей. Ты сама ярость и страсть. Ты могла бы править миром, Зена. Пойми это. Ты знаешь, что делать.  _Знаешь, кого убить_.

Зена оскалилась, чувствуя, как боль огнем вспыхнула в ее груди, побежала по венам, требуя освобождения. Это пламя нельзя погасить на холодном ветру. Этот огонь можно унять только кровью. Только кровь предательницы успокоит ее боль.

 _Кровь Габриэль._  

Прощения не будет. Она хорошо усвоила горький урок.

Новый крик прокатился по горному склону, и на сей раз это был не плач, но боевой клич.

— Да, ты всегда понимала меня с полуслова… — пробормотал Арес, глядя ей вслед…

Зена подбежала к своей лошади, и Арго шарахнулась, напуганная ненавистью, которую источала ее хозяйка.

Королева воинов пришпорила ее, направляясь к деревне амазонок, намеренная исполнить древний обычай: око за око, зуб за зуб!


End file.
